


Nothing In The World

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sub!Dean, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, dom!reader, face riding, thigh riding, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean’s always had a kinkier side but you’d never expected him to enjoy your suggestions as much as he did.





	Nothing In The World

 

Starting small was always the best approach. Producing handcuffs, for example, or suggesting a bit of light spanking. Most guys like that little bit of kink but you always seemed to forget one vital thing.

Dean Winchester wasn’t “most guys”.

Handcuffs didn’t even get him to bat an eyelid. And big hands made for excellent spankings that left your knees weak. The sex was amazing and then Dean turned the tables.

The first surprise was the thick leather paddle, woven with red around the edges. When Dean hit you with it, you shrieked and every following morning, you hissed when you sat up. Dean always chuckled at your red ass, proud of his handiwork.

It was a tie, excuse the pun, between you as to who liked being tied up more. Dean was better at the knots - lifetime of hunting provided quite a few handy BDSM skills - but you were better at teasing. Denying him an orgasm for hours was more pleasurable to you than anything. Dean Winchester was beautiful and you’d tell him so to see him blush; when he was nude, he’d blush all over.

He whimpered the first time you slid your tongue down over his balls, massaging the spot underneath and gradually moving lower. By the time the tip of your tongue pressed against his asshole, Dean had spread his legs and was holding them open like he was begging for more.

Then he actually begged for more and came all over his belly as you tongue-fucked his ass.

Tonight, you and Dean had the bunker to yourselves. He’d told you to dress up nice and go to his room at seven. It was six-fifty-five.

You sucked in a breath and opened your bedroom door, stepping out barefoot into the corridor. The thin black dress you wore was concealing a see-through bra that was pretty and entirely unfunctional but you suspected you wouldn’t be wearing it long. It matched the sheer panties you wore anyway.

Dean’s bedroom door was shut and you knew it hadn’t been five minutes. Impatience made you knock anyway and for a moment there was silence before you heard Dean’s muffled voice call for you to come in. You opened the door, peeking in through first, finding the room bathed in candlelight.

In the middle of the room, laid fully nude on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, was Dean. His cock was already half-hard at the sight of you and you moved inside, closing the door. “What’s this?” you asked, puzzled but pleasantly surprised.

“I figure, it’s your birthday soon, right?” he asked and you nodded. “Well,” Dean gestured to his rapidly swelling cock, “happy birthday, baby. I’m all yours to use as you see fit.”

A shudder crawled up your spine before dropping into your belly with a thud that made you wet. “All mine?” you repeated breathlessly and Dean grinned.

“All yours,” he confirmed and you smiled, approaching the bed. “Just tell me what you want.”

With one knee on the bed, you looked at him, blushing when his cock twitched just from you looking at it. A thick bead of precum bubbled out of the tip and your instant reaction was to bend down and lick it clean. Dean groaned at the brief contact and you decided what you wanted from him.

“You came without even warning me the other night,” you chided and Dean’s jaw ticked as he looked at you. “So, I think, what I want,” you paused, leaning down over him, “is for you to not cum. Not at all until I say you can.”

He swallowed, nervousness in his eyes but his cock was still thick and pulsing, even harder from the adrenaline your words produced.

“What do you say, Dean?” you whispered and he locked his eyes on yours.

“Yes, Y/N,” he rasped, nodding. You rewarded him with a smile and climbed off of the bed, walking over to the dresser where he kept the toys. His eyes were burning on your back, your body obstructing his view of what you were selecting and you dragged it out purposefully, running your hands over some of the thick dildos, wondering what would happen if you made him watch you fuck yourself with it over and over.

Moving on from that idea, you found the soft red rope that you’d picked up in an adult store in Seattle, deciding it was perfect for what you needed.

Dean was still when you turned back, eyes lingering on your body. He spotted the rope, barely keeping the smile off of his face when you walked over to him, lifting up your dress to show off the lingerie you’d put on. A groan left his lips and you smiled. “How do I look?”

“Fucking sexy as hell,” he rumbled, pupils expanded in the dim light. “Always the hottest woman in the fucking room.”

He had such a way with words. Hunters didn’t get to be supermodels, unless they were Winchesters. Both of them - damn. But you hadn’t been so lucky in the genetic pool and the years of diner food showed in chubby love-handles and cellulite. Yet Dean managed to make you feel like the Queen of a red carpet, the belle of the ball. Like you were only woman in the world he could see.

Pushing aside the warm lovey-dovey feelings for later, you unwrapped the rope from the coil it was in. “Hold up your hands, Dean,” you ordered and he obeyed, stretching those long arms up to flex the muscles and for a second, you forgot your entire existence in the line of his bulging bicep.

Tying the rope around was easy and you chose a simple handcuff knot to bind him, feeling your belly twist and turn at the thought of what you could do to him. He was vulnerable and entirely under your control.

“Tell me if you want me to stop,” you whispered, breaking the scene for a second and Dean smiled softly, nodding.

“You know I will, sweetheart,” he assured you and you bent down to give him a quick kiss before resuming. Dean groaned when you finished securing his hands, fastening them to the hook underneath the shelf above the bed. He gave them a tug to demonstrate that he wasn’t getting out and you stood back, walking around to the bottom of the bed.

He was such a sight when naked and hard. Even his feet were pretty. His long bow-legs, visible scars from bites and scratches over the years, one bullet wound in his left thigh. Surprisingly, Dean wasn’t an immensely hairy guy - his tanned complexion and fair hair made him look almost waxed.

Until you saw his cock. Thick, long and curved, the flared tip almost purple when it was hard. You could see the way his heart pounded just by the minute twitches of his dick and when it jerked, bobbing against his stomach, you licked your lips.

Kneeling on the bottom of the bed, you slowly pushed his legs apart, lowering your body to lay between his thighs. Dean didn’t move, probably ignoring the need to crane his neck and watch what you were doing. He felt your fingers curl around his length and couldn’t stop the moan that escaped his lips.

You didn’t call him on it, holding his cock just in front of your nose, rubbing your finger over the sensitive spot just underneath the tip. His heartbeat was thumping through the veins underneath your fingers and it made you wetter to think he was probably already close to finishing.

“You’re not allowed to cum, Dean,” you reminded softly, pressing his cockhead against your bottom lip, flicking your tongue out over the slit. He stretched his chin up, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to push down the molten lava in his belly. 

He was holding his breath when you slid your lips over him, taking the very first inch into the hot cavern of your mouth. When he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he groaned and exhaled at the same time, producing an almost growl-like sound. You smiled around his cock, continuing your descent until your gag reflex reacted and you pulled back, stroking him a few more times before repeating the action.

Dean’s balls tensed in your fingers when you stroked them, pressing your thumb into the spot where his sack met the base of his cock. You could taste the salty precum on your tongue, streams of it almost, and Dean’s body was shaking with need.

But he didn’t cum. He wanted to, it was easy to tell, but he held onto his thin rope of control as you kept pushing and pushing his limit.

You pulled back with a deep breath, eyes clouded with lust as you wiped the back of your mouth with your hand and smirked at Dean’s completely undone expression. “Too much?” you challenged and Dean groaned, managing to shake his head.

Moving your hand up and down his shaft, you lowered yourself again, sucking one finger into your mouth and soaking it in saliva. Pressing the tip to the spot just below his sac, you slid it down, feeling his hole twitch at the first touch. 

“You shaved,” you murmured in surprise and Dean chuckled.

“Happy birthday.”

A choked groan followed his explanation when you dipped your head to kiss his sac, pressing your face into them and smelling nothing but his musky scent. Dean spread his legs a little more, giving you more room to move and the sound he made when you pressed the tip of your finger into him was delightfully pornagraphic.

“Shit.” The word was strained and his cock twitched in your fingers where you held it loosely, stroking your finger into him slowly. Dean’s hips shuddered and his legs spread a little further, knees pulled up to give you even more room to torture him.

Your ring finger was buried inside him now, aided by your saliva where you licked and sucked at his sac enthusiastically, keeping each little whimper and moan from his swollen lips for yourself. His cock was twitching in your hand, leaking precum steadily, leaving your fingers sticky.

Leaning further down, you replaced the finger in his ass with your tongue and Dean whined loudly, the sound high-pitched and desperate and for a moment you thought he might bust. But he swallowed down his sounds, gasping and panting as you started to thrust your tongue into him, his hips grinding down for more.

You could feel your own wetness on your thighs and you needed to cum almost as much as you imagined Dean did. The taste of him on your lips and the scent of his body-wash where he’d obviously had a thorough shower was mixed with the smell of sex, heavy in the air.

Moving, you abandoned Dean’s needs, straddling his thigh as he remained prone beneath you. Returning your attention to his cock, you ground against his thigh, the fabric of your panties catching against his skin, giving you just enough friction to moan around his dick. Dean sucked in a breath as he felt how soaked you were through your underwear and his eyes squeezed shut as you got yourself off on his thigh while sucking his cock.

Your first orgasm was easy to coax out, leaving you panting on Dean’s belly with his cock still half in your mouth and for a moment, Dean thought you might be done. You pulled away from him, obviously contemplating your next move.

You straddled his waist, leaving your drenched panties on so he could feel it when you slotted yourself against his throbbing erection. He was sweating, breathing harder than you’d ever seen and god, you wanted to just pluck your panties to the side and sink down on his decadently thick cock, let him fill you to the brim and cum deep inside you.

A shudder accompanied your fantasy and you almost gave in.

“I wanna cum again,” you murmured, gasping as you set your eyes on Dean. “Hold still.” Bracing your arms either side of his shoulders, you rolled your hips, dragging your pussy along the length of his dick until the tip bumped your clit. It felt amazing and you repeated the gesture, feeling your panties sticking to his skin with a mixture of your juices. This time, it took longer to reach the peak you craved and Dean was twisting the rope around his wrist so hard trying to hold his climax off that you thought he might rip them.

You sat straight up when you came, arching your back and holding perfectly still, letting Dean feel the throbbing in your cunt. He grabbed the headboard tightly with his bound hands, eyes squeezed shut and jaw tense as he tried not to follow you. After a few seconds, he regained control and you smiled.

“Good boy.” Sliding from his body, you laid next to him, letting your heart rate calm down. Dean’s skin was sticky with sweat and you leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I still wanna cum.” He groaned, hips arching off of the bed a little and you tutted in annoyance. “You said it was my birthday,” you pouted, “and every girl should get eaten out on her birthday, right?”

Climbing to your knees, you locked your eyes on his with a wicked grin. Dean watched you stand, a little wobbly on the mattress, fingers reaching down to your panties. You stripped them off before lowering yourself over his chest, pussy just out of reach of his mouth and he growled impatiently.

“I forget that you like doing this. That having a wet cunt right in front of you makes you such a greedy boy.” You giggled. “Would this make you cum, Dean? Could you cum just from the taste of my pussy?”

“Yeah,” he rasped without hesitation. “Want you on my face, sweetheart.”

You slid forward and Dean seized the opportunity, remarkably agile without his hands and you were instantly lost in the bliss of his tongue on your overheated core. He didn’t even wait before he was thrusting his tongue into your cunt, lapping up the taste of your skin like he’d only ever craved you.

Sometimes, it was shockingly embarrassing just how  _ good _ Dean was with his tongue. He was the only man to ever get you to cum successfully with his lips sealed around your clit and also the only man to ever get you to almost pass out from his insatiable oral fixation.

Your finger dug into the headboard, either side of where his were still holding on, the ropes almost loosened because of your inadequate knot skills. But Dean remained where he was, despite his opportunity to escape. He had no desire to do anything but make you cum and you were seconds from granted his request.

“Dean,” you gasped, giving up all notion of having control in this situation. “Touch me, please!”

The ropes were gone in an instant, flung across the room as Dean performed some sort of acrobatics to lift you off of his face and guide you gently onto your back, allowing him to resume his tongue-fucking in under a minute and your fingers found the headboard again. At this angle, he could hold your hips down with one hand, using the other to tease your entrance, dragging his tongue up to your clit.

You screamed when he roughly thrust two fingers into you, scissoring them back and forth until he could feel the pressure around them and you bucked, sobbing your release and breaking a fingernail on the bed frame. Dean didn’t stop until there was a wet patch under your ass; there was a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Oh god,” you gasped, letting your legs fall open. “Fuck me.”

Dean was never so quick to obey in his life, instantly pressing his cock to your soaked hole, sliding in with one hard stroke. You reached for him, dragging him into a sloppy kiss as he started to fuck you hard, his bare cock teasing the mouth of your womb with every thrust. 

“I forgot,” he murmured, breaking the kiss to trail open-mouthed caresses along your jaw. “The other part of your birthday present.”

You whimpered, arching up into him when he slid his arms underneath your lower back, dropping his mouth to tease at your nipples in turn. “What?” you whined.

He released your breast, smirking. “Where do you want me to cum, Y/N?” he asked, punctuating his question with a hard thrust of his cock. Your eyes went wide and your body reacted to the question instinctively. “Want me to cum here?” Dean swiped his thumb across your bottom lip before moving the hand underneath you to cup your ass. “Or here?”

You shook your head, biting your lip as he dragged his hand down to rest over your belly.

“Or right here?”

His pace had slowed as he let you have a moment but you could still feel the insistent pressure in your belly, that biological clock that craved everything he was offering. “I didn’t say you could cum yet,” you breathed, trying to sound harsh but coming off as desperate.

Dean smiled, pulling his hand out from underneath you so he could cup your face and kiss you hard, rolling his hips in just the right way to slam the tip of his cock into your sweet spot. You cried out, pulling back from him and Dean growled against your throat, his dick throbbing with the need to cum.

“Inside me,” you begged, “please, Dean, cum inside me.”

The words were barely out of your mouth before he was pounding into you, dragging you along on a wave of ecstasy you would probably need at least an hour to recover from. The headboard slammed into the wall loudly and you screamed, covering the sound until you ran out of breath.

Dean came shuddering, his mouth buried against your throat, his growls vibrating against your skin. You were struggling to catch your breath, your body wound tightly around his, holding him close. Eventually, your legs started to cramp and Dean rolled off, landing on his back with a grunt.

“Fuck,” he exhaled and you giggled.

“Could say that.” You rolled onto your side, grimacing at the sticky feel of his seed on your thighs. “You really mean it?”

“Yeah,” he answered, turning to face you and cupping your cheek. “I know it’s not gonna be easy. And we’re probably idiots. But with you…” Dean chuckled. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t fight to give you, Y/N.”

“Nothing?” you whispered and he nodded, leaning in to kiss you softly.

“Nothing in the world.”


End file.
